Enter Wintersmith
by DragonGirl wants cookies
Summary: This is a story about my OC for The Nightsilver fan club who has already been mentioned in stories by Howbrightthesky but this is the first proper introduction of Rosalind Wintersmith.
1. Chapter 1

At a glance Rosalind Wintersmith looked quite happy, and in some ways she was. Despite being an obvious mutant she looked like she didn't have a care I the world, none of this was true through, because behind the big blue eyes and the bubble-gum hair was a mass of emotion that was kept at bay by mental barriers (this made it almost impossible for telepaths to read her thoughts).

What tipped people off that Rosalind was a mutant, apart from the strangely natural blue and pink hair and the pointed ears towards the top of her head, were her long ears and tail. On top of her wings and tail she had extremely heightened senses double possibly triple that of a normal human. She could also see heat signatures and low light didn't pose a problem for her. To help her fly she had a light weight skeleton, similar to a birds, unfortunately that meant her bones were weaker and tended to brake a lot. So as you could probably guess it was hard for her to fit in.

To add to all of that Rosalind also possessed powers over plants and ice often combining them together to create interesting effects, while her wings are what originally brought her to the attention of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters but it was accidently turning the living room into an ice rink overgrown with plants that got her a place at the school.

At the present moment she was sat in the departure lounge of the airport with her cousin. Her long hair was platted down her back with her black Preston beanie hiding her ears, an oversized rain coat that hid her wings but her tail stuck out the bottom. One thing that she couldn't hide was how nervous she was.

While she could fly on her own, to make it all the way to America would take a long time and a lot of energy, and that was without all of her belongings. So hear she was sat on an uncomfortable chair tapping her fingers waiting to board the plane.

Rosalind was forced back into her seat by the initial take-off but all she could do was smile and watch the earth fall away, the joy in her eyes was evident as the plane broke through the clouds.

"It looks like a sea of cotton wool."

"Haven't you ever flown this high before?"

"No. It always gets too cold and the air too thin before I can get this high."

"But I thought the cold never bothered you?"

"It doesn't but when your wings are numb and having difficulty breathing, only option is to turn back."

The plane ride fairly uneventful, some people did stare and a small child decided that Rosalind's tail would be fun to play with but their mum soon put a stop to that.

Once they had landed and collected her suitcases they went to find a taxi that could take them to the school. One thing that neither of them had expected was for her new school to look so much like a castle, it was huge, with grey stone walls big windows and acers of land dotted with trees and lakes.

Rosalind's cousin seeing her nerves return joked "looks a bit like Hogwarts, I guess power training is their answer to magic classes"

"Thanks for trying to calm my nerves but I'm probably not going to calm down for at least a week."

"So that's why it's so cold in hear, look don't worry I'll be staying for a few days to help you settle in. And your teachers can help you if you lose control, ok."

"Ok."


	2. Fact Sheet

Fact sheet

This is a fact sheet about my OC Rosalind Wintersmith. It will change as the stories update and new info is added, it's been created so that me, Howbright and other writers can keep things consistent between each story.

Name: Rosalind Wintersmith (Rose)

Appearance: Very pale skin with freckles across her face. Large blue eyes with cat like pupils. Hair starts bubble gum blue fading to bubble gum pink the closer it gets to the end of her hair. Ears are pointed and are further up her head. Wings and tail are dragon like and coloured light grey with white membrane on her wings and the arrow head tip of her tail, also has folding fins on the tip of her tail and running along the back of her tail. Very petite with a small frame, shorter than Cifer Happy and Bubbles. Has short fangs and a slightly forked tong.

Abilities: Flight. The fins on her tail helps her swim. Can see in the dark and see heat signatures. Powerful sense of smell and strong hearing and sight. Can control the growth of plants (including turning plants back to seeds). Ice and snow (think Elsa from Frozen but weaker and with less singing). Mental barriers blocking telepaths from reading her thoughts.

Notes: Light weight frame, easily brakes bones (at least once a year). Looks cute but will bite if provoked. Often loses control of her powers. Tends to lose control of her emotions. Bit of a geek. Has a serious sweet tooth.


	3. Chapter 3

Roses first day

The second proper chapter introducing my oc and will introduce her to the rest of the cast.

There was a lot of people when the taxi pulled up to the front of the school, some of them new students with their families some returning for the new school year, the rest were teachers going around talking to parents and showing people where to go.

"You get your stuff out the boot and I'll pay the driver."

"Got it."

As the taxi pulled away a tall man wearing a brown leather jacket green shirt and glasses walked up to them, he was carrying a clipboard and was checking it regularly.

"Hi I'm Hank are you Rosalind Wintersmith?" he asked turning to (and looking down a fare bit) Rose

"Yes that's me"

"Good, here's your time table, room number basically all the stuff you will need." Handing her a folder full of paperwork. He then turned to her cousin," You will need to talk to the professor about a few details that need to be clarified but that shouldn't take too long also your room number is in the folder Rosalind has, I think that's everything so I'll leave you to sort yourselves out I need to go help the other new students."

"Thank you"

"How about we go find our rooms then I'll go talk to your new head teacher and you can go explore and find where everything is."

"Sounds like a good idea"

It took a few minuets to find their rooms and go through the file of paperwork before Rose's cousin left to go speak with professor Xavier. Rose grabbed the map of the school and grounds and set off to explore. The top floor was mostly bedrooms and bathrooms, the ground floor had all the class rooms, a dining hall, kitchen, large common room, library basically all the things you would need in a boarding school.

As she was walking around she started to get the feeling that she was being watched, when she tuned around she saw three girls, one with her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail one with blond hair that just passed her shoulders and the last one who was shorter than the others by a few inches and her black hair cut short, all about her age watching her (this is the rest of the fan clubs OCs) the one with the ponytail looked like she was analysing her every move.

The blond girl walked up to her "hi I'm Happy."

"Why?"

"Pardon"

"You just said your happy so I want to know why"

"Oh, no my names Happy. It can cause some confusion but that's easily sorted out"

"Oh ok, I'm Rosalind by the way. And don't let my height confuse you we're probably about the same age"

"Cool, do you want to join us" pointing to the others stood a short ways off

"Shure I guess; I don't know anyone else here so yea why not."

They spent some time chatting and learnt that the girl with the ponytail was called Cifer and the girl with the pixie cut was called Bubbles. To Rose the conversation was refreshing as no one mentioned powers her height or anything that related to why they were at the school, they even shortened her name to Rose, for the first time in her life she felt normal she even took off her beanie (exposing her ears) to let the girls look at the Preston badge.

As the afternoon wore on a lot of the parents left, some were going to stay for tea but after everyone had eaten the rest of them left. Everyone went into the common room so that professor Xavier could run through a few start of term messages, one of them was about not steeling beer from the staff room and was directly aimed at a student with silvery hair and a silver leather jacket sat at the back of the room.

"Right I think that's it unless anyone else has anything to say"

Someone near Rose raised their hand and said "could someone turn the heating up its kind of cold in here"

"We'll sort that out but if that's everything, then off to bed"

It was 6:59 when she woke up, this had become a regular occurrence for her as she tended to have trouble sleeping so instead of trying to get back to sleep she got up and put on some clean clothes (dark blue leggings, grey tartan skirt, loose black tee shirt with born to fly printed on it, black nee high boots and an oversized hoodie that had previously belonged to her cousin) got ready for the day. Even after all that it wasn't even quarter past so she thought she would go outside and get some fresh air.

She was outside with her satchel, polaroid camera in hand walking along the path through the grounds, she had seen one of the teachers running across the grass but apart from him it looked like she was the only one outside.

"Guten morgen" came a voice from the branches of the tree she was walking under.

Looking up she saw a blue skinned boy with pointed ears and a long tail, she had been so distracted with her walk and taking photos that she hadn't heard him.

"Err, good morning." She replied slightly surprised at his appearance "may I ask, who are you and why are you in a tree"

"I'm Kurt Wagner and I like to train in the mornings by climbing trees"

"Oh, makes sense. Well anyway I'm Rosalind, Rose for short."

"Would you like to join me up here"

"I'd rather not, if I fell I'd end up in the hospital" Rose said sitting on the grass under the tree.

"Why, the lowest branch isn't that high." Kurt questioned dropping onto the ground next to her.

"Not for anyone with normal bones, but in order for me to fly my bones are a lot lighter but unfortunately also weaker, so I tend to brake them a lot easier. Stops me from doing a lot of things."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok you didn't know" Rose murmured tail swishing back and forth wings closed and pressed against her back, "Most people treat me like a little kid with a terminal illness because I'm so small, but then again the only people who I actually talked to back home were my family and one of my aunts was crazy"

"crazy how"

"She thinks being a mutant is something that can be cured"

"Ah I see, you shouldn't worry though, everyone here knows what you're going through and the professor will make sure your safe."

"Thanks, it's nice to talk to someone who knows what it's like to be different" at that moment Rose's stomach grumbled, "Sorry, I haven't had breakfast yet"

"Nether have I, come on let's go get something to eat"

They both started to walk back to the school building talking about the school and what the lessons are like. Talking to Kurt was strangely comforting and knowing that she had some friends at her new school helped her feel more at ease with everything. After years of feeling alone in the world she finally felt like she was a part of a family.


End file.
